


Aavikon kukka

by Ananas



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: Skywise löytää jotain yllättävää aavikolta.Skywise/oc





	Aavikon kukka

”Sahar! Sahar! Missä ihmeessä se tyttö oikein on?” Leetah huusi ja juoksi ympäri kyläänsä kuin kojootti olisi jahdannut tätä, saaden Surujen pään kyläläiset kikattelemaan ja Sudenratsastajat katsomaan tätä ihmeissään, kuin neito olisi vetänyt unimarjojen sijasta korpinvatukoita. 

”Leetah rauhoitu, mikä sinulla on?” Cutter kysyi mielitietyltään ja sielunkumppaniltaan, saaden tämän pysähtyneen pelästyneen näköisenä. Kuin tämä olisi vasta tajunnut mitä oli tekemässä. 

”Cutter… Sahar on kadonnut taas.” Leetah sanoi huolestuneena.  
”Sahar?” Cutter kysyi ihmeissään ja sai vastauksen Shen Shenin kellomaisen, mutta hieman ivaan vihjaisevasta naurusta. 

”Hän on vajaa siskomme. Hänen lempipuuhaansa on mennä kylän liepeille aavikolle tai kallioille ja tehdä ties mitä siellä. Ties vaikka kojootin kanssa lisääntyisi.” Shen Shen sanoi ja kikatti, kunnes Leetahin ärähdys sai tämän sulkemaan suunsa. 

”SHEN SHEN! PUHUT OMASTA VERISITEESTÄSI! KUINKA SINÄ KEHTAAT?!” Leetah huusi ja muistutti juuri sillä hetkellä naaras sutta joka suojeli pentujaan, ja sai kuin saikin Shen Shenin luikkimaan omaan mökkiinsä pakoon suuremmalta huudolta. Leetah huokaisi vihaisesti syvään ja sitten tämän kasvot muuttuivat taas huolen rypyttämiksi. Silloin Cutter laski kätensä tämän olkapäille kuin vakuuttaakseen että kaikki olisi hyvin ja Leetah laski oman kätensä tämän päälle. 

”Me lähdemme muutaman lauman jäsenen kanssa ratsastamaan kylän rajoja läpi ja tuomme hänet kotiin jos hän löytyy.” Cutter sanoi ja leetah hymyili kiitollisena sielunkumppanilleen. 

”Kiitos Cutter. Tuo merkitsee paljon minulle, joskus mietin että sen tytön olisi pikemmin pitänyt syntyä kyyhkysenä, kun hän niin paljon ulkomaailmaan haikailee.” 

Hetken jälkeen keskustelun olivat Pike, Skywise, Cutter ja Dewshine susiensa selissä ja lähtivät tutkiskelemaan aluetta jossa Saharin kuultiin vaeltelevan päivittäisillä retkillään. Skywise oli jo jonkin aikaa tepastellut aavikon ja kivikon välisellä alueella, kun tämä näki jotain kirkasta ja värikästä vähän matkaan päässä pyörähtelemässä auringossa. Uteliaisuudestaan tämä lähti hiljaa ilmestystä kohti ja tajusi melkein tämän vierelle tultuaan, että ilmestys olikin haltijaneito. 

Tällä oli päällään punertava pitkä hame, jonka sivussa oli melkein lanteisiin asti menevä halkio. kirkkaan keltainen huivi oli myös sidottu lanteille, ja sen pitkät päät vain hulmusivat tuulessa kun tyttö tanssi toisen huivinsa kanssa joka oli purppuran punainen. Toisin kuin muilla surunpään tytöillä, tämän iho oli silti tumma, mutta oliivin vivahtava. Tumman ruskeat pitkät hiukset olivat kiharaiset ja auki ja tämän ainoat korut olivat koristeelliset korva hepenet ja ainakin yli kymmenen nilkkarenkaan kilinän saattoi kuulla kun tyttö hypähteli ympäriinsä kuin vastasyntynyt peura joka leikki auringon kanssa. 

Skywisesta tyttö oli kuin kangastus joka olisi hyvin voinut ilmestyä tälle kun he matkasivat Surujen päähän. Viimein tyttö pysähtyi, mutta ei avannut silmiään, jotka olivat hennosti kiinni ja joita tämä ei avannut kun tämä puhui. 

”Arvaan että Leetah lähetti sinut luokseni, vai mitä hopeatukka.” Tyttö lopulta sanoi ja avasi silmänsä katsoen ystävällisesti Skywisea, joka oli jäätynyt saman tien hämmennyksen ja järkytyksen sekaisena ja jonka tyttö myös kopioi pian kasvoilleen kun kuuli päässään äänen, joka sanoi vain yhden sanan. 

”Farhn.”

Siltä seisomalta tyttö pinkaisi juoksuun kuin lepakko ulos luolasta ja Starjumper lähti salamana vaistonsa ajamana perään, Skywisen vain yrittäessä pitää kiinni sutensa niskavilloista, mutta sai lopulta vedettyä itsensä takaisin istumaan ja kaappasi tyttöä vyötärön ympäriltä kiinni. 

”Päästä irti senkin eläin!” tyttö huusi niin kovaa että Skywisen mielestä koko kylä olisi varmasti kuullut sen.  
”Lopeta se rimpuilu niin hellitän otetta.” Skywise sanoi ja sai tytön vain rimpuilemaan tämän otteessa vielä enemmän, kunnes tämä kyllästyi iän ikuiseen nykimiseen ja heitti tytön sivuttain istumaan eteensä ja katsoi tätä kumman rauhallisena. 

”Nyt… Lopeta se rimpuilu ja istu rauhassa kunnes päästään kylään. Sitten voidaan puhua tästä toisesta asiasta, mutta luulen että meillä on yhteisymmärrys vai mitä?” Skywise kysyi pieni virne naamallaan, mutta tytön naama oli kuin raa’an kaktusmarjan nielleellä, eikä tämä sanonut mitään vaan risti vain kätensä puuskaan kuin pentu joka ei saanut uutta jousta.  
Mitään muuta sanomatta Skywise lähti kohti kylää ja Leetahin asumusta, kiekauttaen samalla varsin terävän ulvontaa kuulostavan äänen, joista muut tiesivät että etsinnän kohde oli löytynyt ja että he voisivat palata kylään.

”Sahar. Luojan kiitos olet kunnossa.” Leetah sanoi ja halasi nuorempaa tyttöä kuin viimeistä päivää. 

”Leetah, olen kunnossa enkä ole niin vähä-älyinen että lähtisin aavikolle talsimaan ilman mitään varustusta.” Sahar sanoi, mutta jokseenkin vaisumpana kuin yleensä tyttö oli niin pirteä. 

”Tuosta ei ikinä tiedä. Tytöt käyvät jo kiivasta vetoa koska syntyy puoliksi hatija, puoliksi eläin.” Shen Shen irvaili ikkunastaan, ja Saharin vaisuus katosi sillä silmän räpäyksessä sellaisen tulen leiskahtaessa silmiin etteivät edes pensaspalon polte olisi sille ollut vertaisensa. 

”Suusi kiinni hupakko tai murran tuon sievän nenäsi ja sitten ei kukaan halua sinua vaikka olisit kuinka tyhjäpäinen tahansa! En voi uskoa että äiti synnytti tuollaisen idiootin!” Sahar huusi sisarelleen ja aikoi jo käydä tämän kimppuunkin jos Skywise ei olisi ottanut tästä tiukkaa otetta vyötäröstä, kun saparopäinen tyttö katosi verhojensa taakse piiloon. 

”Varsinainen sähikäinen tämä kolmas sisar.” Skywise sanoi hieman vaikeasti Leetahille saaden tämän kikattamaan. 

”Isä aina miettii mistä se olisi tullut?” Skywise hymyili kommentille ja toi Saharin tiukemmin itseään vasten. 

”Ei mitään, mitä sielunkumppani ei saisi rauhoitettua, vai mitä aavikkokukkani?” Skywise kysyi maireana ja sai vastaukseksi kipeän läimäyksen poskelleen. 

”MINÄ EN SINUN SIELUNKUMPPANIKSESI RUPEA VAIKKA SUTENNE MINUT SÖISIVÄT!!” Sahar huusi niin kovaa kuin pystyi ja hämmentynyt Leetah ja potkitun koiranpennun olotilaan vajonnut Skywise katsoivat kuinka kyyneleet valuivat pitkin tämän poskia. 

”MIKSI SE PIENIKIN VAPAUS MIKÄ MINULLA ON HALUTAAN OTTAA MINULTA POIS JA VIELÄPÄ JONKUN KYLÄN MIESHUORAN KAINALOSSA!?” 

Sahar parkui nyt ja lähti juoksemaan kohti totuuden siltaa, Leetahin ja Skywisen yrittäessä huutaa tämän perään.  
”Korkeat sentään.” Leetah kuiskasi.

”Yannah… lapsi rakas puhu minulle. En voi auttaa sinua jos et vastaa.” Savahin hempeä mutta voimaa huokuva ääni kaikui Saharin päässä, mutta tämä vain sulki mielensä vielä visummin istuessaan totuuden sillan vieressä olevalla kallionreunalla ja yritti saada itkemistään kuriin. 

Sahar ei vihannut suden ratsastajia niin kuin olisi antanut ymmärtää, hän oli heidän tulostaan ollut se kaikista innokkain kun oli kuunnellut tarinoita muualta maailmasta, mutta häntä pelotti se että Skywise ei ollut kuullut hänen sielun nimeään. Ja vain siksi että hän oli tunnistanut tämän, antaisi tälle oikeuden vain viedä tämän pesäänsä ja heittää sitten ulos kun tarvittava oli tehty palatakseen omiin tapoihinsa. 

Hän tiesi ettei koskaan saisi onnellista loppua kuten Leetah ja Cutter oman valittunsa kanssa, sillä joku muu oli tämän jo ottanut. Pian Sahar kuuli askelia takaansa ja kuuli jonkun istuutuvan tämän viereen. 

”Sain eräältä vihiä että nämä ovat lempikukkiasi.” Skywise sanoi varovasti ja tarjosi Saharille kimppua sinisiä kuupursuja. Saharin synkeä ilme väljentyi hieman suopeammaksi ja tämä otti mitään sanomatta kukkaset käteensä ja nuuhkaisi niitä. Sitten tämä katsoi hiljaa Skywisea, kunnes tämä säpsähti ja otti tämän kasvot käsiinsä tutkien nyt tämän kasvoihin ilmestynyttä naarmua. 

”Mitä sinulle tapahtui?” Sahar kysyi ja otti yhden huivinsa päistä ja putsasi jo vähän kuivahtamaan päässyttä verta pois haavasta sekä ihosta sen ympärillä, saaden Skywisen irvistämään käsittelyn aiheuttamasta lievästä kirvelystä. 

”Putosin alas kalliolta jossa nuo kukkaset kasvavat. Halusin pyytää anteeksi että olin karkea sen sielunkumppanuuden suhteen Yannah, ja Savah sanoi että-” 

”Miksi sinä minua kutsuit?” 

Sahar sanoi niin nopeasti että Skywise mykistyi hetkeksi ennen kuin sai taas avattua suunsa. 

”Yannah….” 

Siinä samassa uusi virta kyyneliä alkoi virrata pitkin Yannahin poskia ja tämä sai Skywisen hätääntymään että hän oli taas möhlinyt. 

”A-Anteeksi en kutsu sinua sillä nimellä jos se on sinulle ahdis-” Mutta Skywise keskeytettiin taas, tällä kertaa kyseessä olivat Saharin huulet tämän omien päällä ja tämän hentoiset mutta jäntevät kädet kietaistuna tämän kaulan ympärillä. Kun Sahar päästi Skywisen irti, tämä hymyili nyt onnensa kukkuroilla näyttävälle Skywiselle muutaman kyyneleen vielä virratessa tämän poskilla. 

’Se on sielun nimeni Farhn. Sinä olet se joka minulle on todella tarkoitettu. Isä ei uskonut että ainut sielunnimellinen haltija tässä kylässä löytäisi omansa.’ 

Sahar lähetti Skywiselle, joka tajutessaan tilanteen ulvoi onnesta kuin viimeistä päivää. Saharin kikattaessa vieressä.


End file.
